


Commence Operation

by aerithneko



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Bands, First Love, Multi, Riots, Slapping, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithneko/pseuds/aerithneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the after life battle front. Heart throbbing, Knee shaking, face slapping, ear biting,this is so stupiding, this is almost like an alternate ending to episode 14 the special episode of angel beats. Not quite but most of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As morning rose and each student is in his or her personal dorm sleeping in due to no classes because it's Saturday. But not everyone is sleep some people like early walks in the garden like kanade. Or like to get and early training like Matoshida the 5th. Everyone was doing something that didn't disturb anyone else. Except a certain pink haired spunky teenage girl. Yui the leader of the band gldemo ( Girls dead monster). She was up and all dressed in her her battle front sailor suit she was ready to start her crazy high tension day. As she grabbed her guitar and ran down the hallways yelling 'YAHOO BITCHES' she ran over to everyone of her friends dorm room door. First knocking on hisako's door begging her to come out. "hey hisako get you busty ass out here!! When the door slowly opened after 10 mins she saw hisako's scary morning face. As Yui smiled saying "come on it looks like you need my help mew with getting up this morning. As yui hade her eyes closes with glee and a huge smile she didn't see what was coming. Hisako took a fast slap at yui face with a piece of paper on her hand. After she slapped the taste out of yui's mouth she then slammed the door on her. Yui came back to her senses and read the paper that had letters in red and all caps and it read"GO AWAY YUI!!!" In shock on how fast she wrote this she slide the note under hisako's door she strokes her hair to make it nice and pretty again. She flipped off hisako behind her door and began killing down the halls. Yui said to herself " what ever hisako is boring anyway she likes nothing and to mean I'm just jealous of her boobs. After a couple of hours it was now 3:39pm and everyone was in their battle front meeting base in the schools principles office. Hinata was going on about how" I dint think naoi should be part if battle front the little bastard could have killed us you all remember how he ganged up and us with his little MPC friends. Naoi scoffed _ what ever you big baby get over it that was about a month ago. And remember you can't die I am god and I can't believe that I'm surrounded by such idiots. Yui then stood on top if the coffee table trying to get everyone's attention so she can play her new song Shine Days but of course nobody listens to a small fry like Yui. Otonshi is just sitting in between hinata and naoi's bickering about who's smarter honestly he thinks they're both a bunch if idiots. The noise slowly rises up enough to drive yurippe (Yuri Nakamura) crazy she stands up pounding her psalms with perfect symmetry on the desk and shout " ENOUGH THAT ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" The room becomes surely silent. Yui falls off the table TK stops dancing otonashi,hinata and naoi all shut up and look at Yuri. Even shiina who is sitting in a dark corner with her robot toy dog repeating " this is so stupid" in a low tone looks up toward Yuri with large eyes. Yuri clears her throat and says thank you. Now we have a new operation today its similar to our last mission operation high tension syndrome. Oyama gets nervous because when they failed operation HTS ( high tension syndrome) the whole battle front team except Yuri went a whole week without eating. Yuri told her team to calm down this is just training to make sure everyone is still in shape for the next time they battle angel. Takematsu lifted his glasses trying to look smart he asked why do we even battle angel because she can't die or get sick in this world nobody can so thus battle is pointless yurippe. Leaving Yuri silent from that last question from one if her fellow comrades she didn't want anyone to know she felt stupid. She then walked around her desk slowly and walked right up to Takematsu and slapped the glasses of his face. (Ka smack) that's how her slap sounds she held nothing back. Yuri smiled and acted like nothing ever happened and continuing her talk about the training mission ignoring the bleeding Takematsu because his face landed on the side if noda's large scythe leaving a large scar and large amounts if blood on the floor.Yui couldn't hear the details of the mission due to Takematsu screaming and Oyama's shrieking if worry and fujimaki's laughter at his pain. After all that Yui finally heard Yuri say operation commence.


	2. Operation high tension syndrome pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⁉ lets just say hinata has problems and Yui needs to be put down lol.

Yuri then says operation commence.  
Yui confusedly looked around the room. " wa_ wait wait what's going on where's everybody going!" she whines Hinata then pats her head and smiled giving her a comfort smile. Instead of embracing his touch she leaped into the air and kicked hinata in his head. " What the hell dose a stupid pat on the head mean you idiot. Yui angrily growled at the older man in the room while the other members made their exit. Hinata made his recovery from yui's powerful kick to the side of his head. " You crazy bitch I was just trying to get that lint like thing out of your hair damn!" Yui rubbed the back of her head nervously and feeling sheepish "Oh I thought you were patting me head sorry 'bout that upperclassmen." Leaving and awkward silence in the room. Hinata turned his head away from yui trying to act like he was seriously angry about her reactions. " Even if I were patting your head why would you freak out like that." Honestly yui dident know why she freaked out from a simple touch like that,But it wasn't the touch part It was hinata himself that made her so nervous. She knew she had strong feelings for his but she wasn't sure if they were positive of negative yet. " I wouldn't have freaked out I just umm well whatever lets catch up with the others."After her comment Hinata had just now noticed it was him and yui in the room. As they walked out of the room yui face was so red she blushed while they were walking. Together traveling down the empty halls because all the MPC's are found whatever they do when there are no classes so it was them.While they were walking hi Ata noticed yui took the wrong turn to where the rest of the after life battle front group was. " Oi yui they're not outside they are going to the guild today I think that's this way." Hinata informed.The flustered teenager turned around feeling more embarrassed than earlier. " Oh o-ok." she stuttered. Hinata studied her face and walked faster then turn around until he was in front of the walking faced down pink haired girl. She continued walking with her face red and head down until " oof uh hey." she muttered softly. As she tried to refocus herself she felt two large comforting arms making her feel safe and wrap around her waist and shoulders. As she looked up and her large watery pink eyes met his dreamy blue eyes and they looked almost like sapphires shining in the sun to her but she would never admit it. He squeezed her tightly almost hard enough for her to struggle to lightly breath but she liked this and embraced his hug and slowly she feared up. " Yui its ok you can tell me anything if your feeling bothered because I'm here for you yui ok." She embraced his tight comforting hug, Her face looked up and her face was scarlet and her tears were bundled up in the corners of her eyes. " uh yui." He wiped her tears away. " Hey don't cry yui please don't be sad." Hinata and yui made eye contact for about a couple minutes. " I'm not sad not at all. I'm actually really happy about what you said to me hinata." "Thank you hinata honestly and truly thank you." She hugged him back slowly and tightly as perfect this moment was she thought it couldn't get any better. Hinata leaned towards her left ear and whispered to her " Hey can I tell you something?" she nodded with her face still on hinata warm chest listening to his heartbeat wondering was it his or her, and can he hear it. Then she raised her face towards him to hear what she had to say. He put his forefingers on her chin and raised her face and instead of of whispering he stole a tender kiss upon her warm soft pink lips. He closed his eyes while the kissing intensely grew and her pupils shrank. But after a noise left her mouth as a small light moan. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and embraced his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. As their body temperatures mixed they kept their kiss in action. While this was happening the whole battle front team came back from their finished mission and Yuri was pissed that hinata and yui were not there because she needed hinata for his personal skills for the mission. " Hey you tw-." she was interrupted by otonashi's hand over her mouth while his other arm out long to stop the rest of the team from causing yui and hinata to stop. " Hey Yuri stop let them be they're happy lets just go the other way back to the base room." he whispered to Yuri. Kanade smiled and blushed at the new couple " So cute reminds me of us huh yuzuru." Otonashi nodded in agreement at his lovers comment, then the group of teenagers turned and headed back to the their hideout in the principals office. "Hmpt fine whatever they can do what they want but they better be back here later." otonashi smiled as his friend/leader was still as stubborn as ever but glad she didn't freak out she took the that pretty well. 'otonashi sighed and kept walking with his team who soon left that hallway."Hey Yuri you want me to kiss you like that."noda stated The leader of the group lightly shoved her boyfriend. "haha get bent idiot." When hinata and yui departed lips a string of saliva came from their mouths leaving Hinata smiling and Yui's face blood red and turned away from embarrassment. " Hey yui, is this your first kiss?" She wanted to sound cute by saying like no this is my eleventh kiss but whatever. But she was honest. "Yes." The younger one looked up from the ground thinking about her response." I'm guessing this is not your first hinata because your so good at it." " Oh you think I'm good", he smirked at the little pink haired girl. " What! No!" as those words repeated at a constant mocking tone from hinata and a whiny baby tone from her. Hinata then leaned over and kissed her on her rosy cheek leaving the tip of her ears turning red and then he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry yui your my first kiss and I wouldn't have it any other way." She took a long pause processing those strong words and returned them with a smile with her lovely teeth showing."Thank you hinata for liking me." obviously not knowing what to say that's how she responded. But Hinata was not done talking. "Not only are you my first kiss but your also "My first girlfriend I love you."


End file.
